gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight"[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_25.html Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 25th October 2017 - SpoilerTV] is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on December 7, 2017. Synopsis Things get complicated for Gordon, Sofia and Penguin when Carmine Falcone comes to town. Alfred tries to get through to Bruce once and for all, while Nygma struggles to gain control over the Riddler persona and Tabitha attempts to make Grundy remember his past no matter the consequences. Meanwhile, a familiar smile resurfaces in Gotham.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/gotham-episode-411-queen-takes-knight.html Gotham - Episode 4.11 - Queen Takes Knight - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Jim Gordon and the GCPD find a doctor barely alive after having survived a surgery performed by Professor Pyg. Also, Sofia Falcone has been causing many problems with the gang war with Cobblepot. Sofia encounters her father Carmine Falcone in his manor along with Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle. He is furious at Sofia for her actions as well as her relationship with Gordon. Carmine then has Oswald Cobblepot take Sofia out of Gotham, with the intention to have her killed if she ever returns. Gordon arrives at the manor to see Sofia getting escorted out with her belongings. Just then, a van pulls up and men in black skimasks open fire, killing Carmine and shooting Sofia in the stomach. Rumors begin circulating that Cobblepot had Falcone killed, which he denies. Later, Gordon, Sofia, Cobblepot and Victor Zsasz attend Falcone's funeral. Gordon is told by Harvey Bullock that he will need solid evidence in order to arrest Cobblepot as his arrest will lead to an even more peaceful city. Sofia decides to testify that Cobblepot "killed" Martin in order to have him arrested. Zsasz acts as a witness to the event and testifies against Cobblepot, who is arrested by the GCPD. Afterwards, Sofia gives the Iceberg Lounge back to Barbara, Tabitha and Selina. After Bruce Wayne is cited for a noise complaint, he is finally confronted by Alfred Pennyworth for his behavior. The discussion soon escalates to a physical fight which ends when Alfred loses control and punches Bruce, who leaves in an angry fit. Gordon is contacted by Sofia about her plans for the underworld crime and when he visits her, he is confronted by her and Professor Pyg. Sofia reveals that she had Lazlo sent to the city to act as the serial killer, orchestrated Falcone's death and got herself wounded in order to avoid suspicion. Gordon punches Lazlo in the face several times and swears to lock him up in Blackgate Penitentiary but Sofia kills Pyg and frames Gordon as the person who did it in order to continue being hailed as a hero as well as the Captain, as a part of having control over him. She also reveals that she did it in revenge for her brother's death a year before. He now has the choice to admit Sofia killed Pyg and chaos will reign in Gotham or get credited for killing him and being hailed as a hero. He decides to choose the second option and tells the GCPD he killed Pyg, which afterwards pleases Sofia but she warns him that she'll always be keeping an eye on him at all times. Bruce tells Alfred that he has signed papers removing him as his legal guardian, and threatens to go to the police and report the punches he inflicted on him as a way to get him arrested. Alfred leaves Wayne Manor, no longer the guardian nor butler of the house. While Edward Nygma is being haunted by his alternate Riddler persona, Grundy is kidnapped by Tabitha and is repeatedly hit over the head in an attempt to have him remember her. She ultimately gives up and leaves, but Grundy soon awakens, regaining higher speech and remembering his past life as Butch Gilzean. Gordon returns to the GCPD and realizes that Bullock has quit his job permanently, leaving his badge and gun in the Captain's office, advising him to take control of the situation within the unit. In Arkham Asylum, Cobblepot yells in his cell, swearing revenge at Sofia, Gordon, and Zsasz when he is confronted by another inmate. The inmate is revealed to be Jerome Valeska who offers to work with him. Notes *Tabitha Galavan and Carmine Falcone meet each other. *Carmine Falcone sees Oswald Cobblepot and Selina Kyle for the first time since All Happy Families Are Alike. *Barbara Kean and Don Falcone reference the events from the episode Penguin's Umbrella in which Barbara was held hostage by Victor Zsasz. *Jim Gordon is seen wearing his classic outfit from the comics. He dons this outfit again in A Dark Knight: No Man's Land. *Carmine Falcone dies in this episode. *Jerome Valeska makes his first appearence since "Mad City: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies." *Jerome Valeska's haircut and skin condition are references to the physical appearance of the New 52's Joker counterpart during the comic book storyline Batman: Endgame (December 2014 - June 2015) by Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo. *Jerome Valeska and Oswald Cobblepot meet each other. *Sofia faking her paralysis is a nod to the storyline of ''Batman: Dark Victory ''where the character also faked her paralysis and was later revealed to be the serial killer, The Hangman. References Category:Season 4 Category:Professor Pyg Arc Category:Jerome Arc Category:Solomon Grundy Arc Category:Mob Arc